Golden Deer
by Mike AZ 2
Summary: I'm just testing the waters here with this Fire Emblem: Three Houses one-shot, even though the game isn't out yet. Contains mostly Female Byleth, Hilda and Claude interacting with each other and going about their routines, but other Golden Deer House Members will feature. T Rated for safety. Contains a post-timeskip scene for the heck of it.


Golden Deer

Hi. I know its going to be over a month before Fire Emblem Three Houses comes out, but I wanted to try my hand at a simple one-shot feature Female Byleth and Claude since there have been a couple pre-release Three Houses fics. Also, since this game is not out yet, character personalities might be a bit off. As for Byleth, since she/he doesn't appear to have a set personality or lines during story cutscenes, this is sort of my interpretation.

Claude/Hilda/Female Byleth

Disclaimer: Intelligent Systems and Koei Techmo created Fire Emblem, which was published by Nintendo. Its no different for Three Houses and its characters, etc.

* * *

It was a fine, sunny day at the Officer Academy in the Church of Seiros, the yellow-clad head of the Golden Deer House and Son of the leader of the Leicester Alliance was having lunch before heading to the archery range to train. Another member of his house, Hilda was eating lunch across from him at the same table.

"So, Lord Claude. How are private lessons going? We have class shortly, together" Hilda said in between mouthfuls of soup.

"Just dandy" Claude smiled"Professor Byleth's a great Instructor."

"I know" Hilda nodded, then went silent for a moment"What do you think of her?" She harbored feelings for Claude, but wasn't exactly petty about it.

Claude shrugged"You mean as a person? Don't get me wrong, she's pretty and all, but its kinda unprofessional for a teacher or a student to have romantic feelings for one another. Not that it really is stopping me" he shrugged. He had met Byleth before she became a teacher after all.

Hilda nodded"Understandable. Some of our fellow classmates are Commoners, so its not like social standing would be a problem. But you know..." she sighed, not wanting to say more.

"What is it?" The Archer asked.

"Its nothing. Well, I have to get ready for our next strategy meeting after class, the Teacher is scheduling another field exercise for the weekend, Bandits again" Hilda said.

After they were done eating, Hilda and Claude went to their assigned classroom. The ex-mercenary, Byleth was currently planning today's lesson, trying to keep her mind off of the mysterious pointy-eared girl who was appearing in her dreams recently. She almost tried to consult with her friend and fellow Professor, Manuella, but kept quiet lest she be dismissed as crazy or delusional. And she didn't want to bring this up with Professor Hanneman as it didn't seem like it had to do with her crest.

"Good afternoon" Claude greeted the teacher, she had eaten a bit earlier and thus didn't see him at lunch.

Byleth acknowledged him with a polite nod, she wasn't exactly talkative when not teaching her classes, making small talk with Manuella or answering questions. Hilda paid close attention as the teacher was about to begin her lesson.

"Claude, your skill with the bow is greatly approved thus far" Byleth stated"But today, I'd like to suggest you and Hilda try a different weapon type, each."

"I'm not too good at close-range weapons, but I can try the lance" Claude shrugged.

"I'm sticking to bows, if its all right, Professor" Hilda replied"I'm not too keen on magic like you were suggesting that I try doing, yesterday.."

"Very well, then" Byleth nodded.

The two went to pick up the practice weapons and accompanied Byleth outside to train. It was still a sunny day, heck, a couple other students were out practicing for the field exercise.

"Whenever you're ready, have a go with each other. You know the drill" Byleth stated"Claude, close range combat is not too difficult, though next time you may want to try a sword."

"Understood, Professor" Claude grinned"Ready, Hilda?"

"Yes" Hilda nodded, trying to be enthusiastic, despite her slacker tendencies that annoyed Claude and Byleth somewhat. Still, that didn't stop the Teacher or the head of the Golden Deer House from helping her to keep up with her peers.

"Right" Claude held the practice lance in an awkward position"Let's do this."

Hilda fired a fake arrow, which Claude barely deflected. The tan brunette charged and tried a swing, which Hilda dodged and countered by jabbing an arrow at him. Claude dodged it and settled for jabbing back. He hadn't used a close range weapon before, but he saw how Byleth used her sword and assumed it was the same principle. Hilda avoided that, jumping back to fire another shot, which Claude barely avoided.

"Stop" Byleth approached Claude"You picked that up pretty quick, and that's impressive."

"Thanks, Teach" Claude grinned.

Hilda took a second to catch her breath"What about me, Professor?"

"Honestly, both of you are fairly predictable. But you, in particular should learn more techniques with the bow, you can't rely on standard shots all the time. And you can't always depend on your allies to watch your back" Byleth replied, sagely.

"Yes, Teacher" Hilda nodded.

"Still, I think I'll stick to the bow, I love doing backflips with that baby" Claude smiled, referring to the bow"Kinda flashy and helps me keep my distance."

"Uh, speaking of flashy" Hilda glanced awkwardly at Byleth's armor and cape"I've been meaning to ask, professor, and I mean no offense, but why is your belly showing?" She knew that outfits like that can give an enemy an opening.

Byleth cleared her throat in embarrassment and shot a warning look"My outfit is custom-made. Don't ever ask me that again."

"Sorry" Hilda flushed"Just sort of curious."

"Its fine" Byleth shrugged"Its just a bit of a touchy subject. Plus, its more comfortable for me this way. And Claude, perhaps you could teach Hilda your trick sometime if she's willing to learn it."

"No problem" Claude nodded.

"Claude's backflip technique is cool, at least" Hilda admitted.

"All right, let's get some rest so we're ready for tomorrow's field exam. We're taking Raphael and Leonie with us" Byleth said, heading back inside.

"See you tomorrow, Teach" Hilda beamed.

"Yeah, till then" Claude smiled.

Byleth headed to her quarters, today's lesson had gone smoothly, but was short, though it was justifiable in her opinion that they'd need to be well-rested for tomorrow's field exam. The last thing she wanted was to let any of her students die, despite the time-rewinding power Sothis gave her.

Speaking of the green-haired mystery girl, when she laid on her bed after writing down notes in her diary, the pointy-eared enigma appeared once again"About to head out again, right?"

"Yes" Byleth said, though it still felt weird talking to someone or something that only shows up In her dreams"And how is your memory?"

"Still a blank" Sothis shrugged"And pray tell, you have any feelings for that brown-haired Noble? Claude Von Reigan is quite pretty, almost can pass for a girl."

Byleth sighed"Its not really proper, so what if I did? Besides" she shook her head"What would Manuella, Archbishop Rhea and my father say? Besides, I'm sure Hilda's got feelings for him, what with how often they train and spend time together."

Sothis blinked"Well, aside from being professional, he's one student you spend your free time the most with. Regardless, your bond with everyone in the Golden Deer House, and that which you have with your colleagues makes you all the more stronger. Still, never hurts to use my time-manipulation power if you need to if you're ever up against stronger foes than mere bandits. Gotta keep that pretty-boy alive, right?"

"Right" Byleth nodded"But I only do so as his teacher, nothing more." Although frankly, she knew It was a lie, like she was denying her true feelings owing to her position and social standard. She liked Claude, but so far, only as a promising Student.

Sothis suppressed a giggle"You don't have to hide it from me, its not like I can tell anyone. And you can't really tell anyone about me, either, I suppose. Just be true to yourself, no matter what." With that, she and the dreamscape she resided in vanished, leaving Byleth to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning found Byleth going to the dining hall for breakfast with the students who will be taking part in this field exercise, keeping her mind firmly off of Sothis and their recent conversation.

"Morning" Claude greeted her"Raphael and Hilda are going over our strategy, but either way, the bandits are a piece of cake."

"Yeah, they're tenacious, but stupid" Hilda commented.

"Stupid can still kill you" Byleth pointed out"Anyway, you guys know the drill. We'll leave shortly after breakfast." Despite Claude, Hilda, Raphael and Leone being her students, Byleth had slowly begun to think of them as her friends, too.

After their breakfast of soup, bread and some fruit, the group began readying their supplies for the field exam. It was sunny as they headed out towards the eastern fields not far from the monastery.

The bandits were about to attack the village"Heh, should be easy pickings, here."

"Stop right there!" Claude's voice rang as he shot a bandit in the back.

"Ah! The church's lapdogs!" The bandit leader and the eight remaining bandits turned, weapons out.

Byleth started to make for the bandit leader while Claude and Raphael engaged and slew a bandit. Another one rushed at Hilda, who jumped back and countered by thrusting her arrow into the brigand's chest.

Two more bandits accosted Byleth, only for the Golden Deer Head of House to shoot one down so Byleth can skewer the other one. Raphiel dodged a bandit's sword, swinging his axe, only for the bandit to dodge and counter. Leonie quickly came to her comrade's rescue and ran the bandit through.

"We can't let our guard down, stay sharp" Byleth called to her group, barely managing to parry a bandit as soon as her attention was distracted.

"Got it, Teacher" Hilda shot down another bandit before the brigand could charge at her.

Leonie and Raphael faced off against two sets of bandits each while Claude picked up a fallen javelin and threw it at another bandit, mortally wounding him.

"Just not someone who can be trusted" the Golden Deer Head of House grinned.

"Why you!" The Bandit leader rushed at Claude.

Byleth parried her opponent again before managing to finish him with a slash. Hilda, meanwhile shot the bandit that tried to slash Claude, wounding him. Leonie and Raphael barely managed to finish off their bandit adversaries with minimal injuries to themselves.

Byleth stabbed the Bandit Leader in the back, she knew she was meant only to guide her students, but she also had the responsibility of keeping them alive. The remaining bandits fled to save their own skin.

"That's the lot of 'em" Claude remarked.

"You all did well, the villagers will be grateful that we protected them" Byleth said"As for the bandits that got away... The local town watch can handle those, the brigands won't be as organized without their leader. Raphael and Leonie, try to be a little more careful next time."

"We will" Leonie smiled, applying a healing herb on herself and her classmate.

"Yeah, yeah" Raphael grunted.

A couple of the villagers came to thank Byleth and her group, after which Byleth and her group headed back to the Monastery. Hilda turned to her Head of House"Let's have lunch together after the next class."

"Sure thing" Claude said"You joining us Professor?"

"Of course" Byleth nodded.

* * *

Five years had passed since then. For reasons unknown, The Adrestian Empire, The Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance found themselves caught in the middle of a three-way war after all the students of the Golden Deer, Black Eagles and Blue Lions had graduated.

Claude stood looking over the horizon, as far as he knew, his former friends Dimitri and Edelgard were fighting each other. The brunette leader feeling mixed about their current situation"Of all class reunions, this has to be the worst..."

Hilda put a hand on his shoulder in comfort, Byleth was at the command tent drawing up strategies and coming up with training regimes, having been requested to join the war effort.

"Professor" Leonie entered the command tent"I think Claude's waiting to discuss our next move."

"I will be right there" Byleth nodded, she was puzzled as to how this war happened and how the Church, which was supposed to maintain order, could let this happen. But the Golden Deer House's former teacher persevered.

Leonie nodded and exited the tent to join Raphael and most of their other former housemates in the mess hall tent. Byleth finished working on her draft, she was the best choice for the Golden Deer's Tactician, and she hated every moment of the war, other than spending time with her friends and former students. The Swordswoman got up and went to join Claude and Hilda at the nearest hilltop.

"How did the planning go?" Hilda asked.

"Based on our current situation, we'd need to leave soldiers to defend against a potential Adrestian attack while our core group and the majority of the troops presses on towards the border of Faerghus" Byleth said"The other Nobles are on the edge, their troops are going to struggle quite a bit."

"Yeah" Claude murmured, reluctant to launch a direct assault against either kingdom.

Byleth picked up a note of sadness in his voice"This is really hard for you isn't it, Claude?"

"Yep" Claude sighed.

"But we gotta protect our realm, right?" Hilda piped up"We can find out why King Dimitri and Empress Edelgard are so edgy and warlike while we're at it."

"I know that, I just wish I can settle this peacefully" Claude murmured"Well, no time to be brooding about it I suppose. Let's get to it, we'll rally a couple more of my fellow Leicester Nobles' men and snap Dimitri out of it. We'll find out what's gotten into those knuckleheads. After we're done with him, we can worry about how to handle Edelgard and deal with whatever caused this war."

"Never change, Claude" Byleth smiled somewhat"You know, you look cooler with that beard now I really think about it."

"You think so, eh?" The brunette Leader flushed a bit.

Hilda glanced into the distance"You think Sir Jeralt with come help us? The Knights of Serios might be onto this war situation."

Byleth sighed, she hadn't heard from her father since the war started, and she didn't know what Archbishop Rhea and Professors Hanneman and Manuela could be doing. Blinking a tear, the former teacher said"I don't know if we can rely on him or the church, we can only rely on ourselves and hopefully King Dimitri if we save him."

"Oh, we'll save him all right" Claude grinned"We'll just snap him and Edelgard out of whatever has gotten into them, maybe even become friends again. Golden Deer, let's Move onward!"

Byleth stood silently by Claude as his Chief Tactician while Hilda went to gather the others to prepare for their next skirmish. Byleth had developed feelings for Claude, but now was not the time to admit them. All she can do is work together with her former students to save Fodlan from the ravages of war and its cause. And she had a feeling Sothis is still watching her, guiding her from who-knows-where.

* * *

What a one-shot, huh? Sorry if the action sequence and the interactions were mediocre, multi-chapter stories is my specialty. As you noticed, I couldn't help but include a snippet that takes place after the five-year timeskip. And honestly, the bandit fight scene may not even match any of the skirmish battles that take place during the pre-timeskip.

I left Jeralt's fate ambiguous, here as we don't know if he survives the events of the game or not. And seriously, Nintendo UK, if the Church is supposed to be an antagonistic faction sometime, what about the three pale-looking characters who don't belong to any of the four main factions? I'll just have to find out when the game releases.

I also wonder if Claude, Dimitri and Edelgard will survive all three routes, or if something really bad happens to the two whose house the Player doesn't choose, guess I'll have to wait and see about that, as well. And I apologize to anyone who actually likes Female Byleth's design for making a bit of fun of her outfit, but its pretty awkward in my opinion. The heck, Nintendo, why didn't you just have both genders share the same outfit?

Other than that, I hope this one-shot was enjoyable.


End file.
